Beef
by untitledmind
Summary: A random oneshot that came to me, containing a bit of non explicit  I know, I know, everyone is damning me lol  Huddy and a bit of beef. Or, well, a bit of... Well, you'll see. R&R please and thanks!


**Just a random little House oneshot to get me writing. If any of you are Star Wars: KOTOR fans, then you probably recognize me. Well, my pen name, but you know what I mean. **

**This is my first House MD story, and in turn, first Huddy story, which obviously means I ship Huddy! Anyway, I honestly haven't a clue as to where this came from, and I guess mad-cow disease was just on my mind. I'm not a doctor (though I will be one day), so I apologize if any medical stuff is wrong (it shouldn't be, since there was barely any, and what little there was, I researched), or if mad-cow seems too easy for House to solve. Either way, here you go. T-rating is for the word "fuck" that I included once (now twice, tee hee) and because I'm paranoid.**

**Read and review, please!  
**

* * *

"House!" Lisa Cuddy's voice was almost as loud as her stilettos as she sped down the hallway of the fourth floor, practically throwing open the glass doors to House's office. He was standing at his desk, white board in front of it, ball in one hand, and cane twirling in the other.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to go home an hour ago. You haven't left the hospital in thirty-six hours," she said, exasperatedly.

"Can't. Patient is dying," came the dismissive reply, in a gruff and tired voice. Cuddy walked around the desk to look at the whiteboard. In House's familiar handwriting there were three symptoms:

_MUSCLE SPASMS_

_MEMORY_

_LACK OF MUSCLE CONTROL_

"Huntington's?"

"Tests say no," House finally turned to look at her.

"Tests lie; you say so yourself."

"Thirteen says the symptoms don't present themselves in the same fashion as Huntington's." Cuddy sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and sighed. "Cuddy, I have to-"

"House, come on. Let's go home. I'll buy you a burger on the way." House abruptly stopped twirling his cane and his facial expression changed from exhausted and determined to enlightened and excited. Cuddy smiled. He figured out the case. He offhandedly thew Cuddy the ball as he walked into his outer office. She followed, after catching the ball, rather unexpectedly.

"New variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease!" Foreman, Masters, Taub, and Chase all looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Mad-cow disease? House, we're in the United States," Foreman said, after he glanced at the rest of the team.

"Yeah, but the patient is British, and only came to the US a week ago. Do any treatments you think will work. I'm going home. Oh, and tell Jerry-"

"Jason," Masters automatically corrected.

"-to become a vegetarian. Monitor treatment and let me know." House walked back into the other room, grabbed his backpack, and Cuddy's hand, limping out of the room. Cuddy threw the ball onto his chair.

"So, Cuddles, how about that burger?" she looked at him incredulously.

"You seriously want a _burger? _Of all things, after diagnosing a man with _mad-cow __disease, _you're telling me that you want a burger!" Cuddy practically yelled at him. House looked innocent.

"Well, I don't see why not." he pressed the 'down' button on the elevator with his cane and the doors opened right away. No one was in there.

"You're crazy," she said, as they turned around in the lift. When she pressed the 1 on the button panel, House took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her ass. She stiffened.

"House?" her voice was menacing, even more so coming through gritted teeth.

"Yeah?" he replied, as innocently as a child.

"Get your damn hand off of my ass. Now."

"Sorry, I already own it." Cuddy clenched her hands around his forearm and threw his hand away.

"Come on, Cuddy, tonight, you're gonna want me grabbing Jupiter." The elevator dinged and they walked toward her office. Cuddy decided she didn't want ask. "Why "Jupiter," you ask? Well, because, let's face it, it _is _pretty ginormous," House chuckled. He plopped down on her sofa as she gathered her things. The black pencil skirt, red five-inch fuck-me-pumps, and a low, _low _cut red blouse (with a red lacy bra. House would know. He was the one who picked it out, after all) looked great on her. Well, anything looked great on Lisa Cuddy, but that's beside the point.

"Checking me out never gets old, does it?" Cuddy deadpanned as she put on a matching black jacket and obtained her briefcase and purse from under her desk.

"Never. But checking me out never gets old either. I saw you before lunch today, as I was waiting for Wilson to buy me some food. It's the cane. All the chicks dig it." Cuddy laughed.

"Yeah, that's it." She pulled him off of the couch and they walked out of her office.

"So, are we..." House trailed off. Cuddy linked arms with him.

"Yes, House, we are going to. Just like all the other nights, after Rachel goes to sleep. I don't even know why you have to ask if we are going to anymore." House smirked. Cuddy just made an innuendo.

"I meant the burger."


End file.
